1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept herein relate to methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to methods of manufacturing image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor converts an optical image into an electrical signal. An image sensor may include a charge coupled device (CCD) and a CMOS image sensor. An image sensor may include a photodetector having a silicon substrate where a photodiode is formed, interconnection lines that are sequentially stacked on one surface of the silicon substrate, a color filter layer and a microlens.
The amount of incident light entering a photodetector of an image sensor may be reduced by interconnection lines. A backside illuminated CMOS image sensor (BI CIS) is being developed to reduce the amount of incident light entering a photodetector. The backside illuminated CMOS image sensor (BI CIS) may include an interconnection layer including interconnection lines disposed on one surface of a substrate, and a color filter layer and a microlens disposed on the other surface of the substrate.